Usually, people while smoking burn up one end of a cigarette giving rise to mist or smoky fog that passes through one's mouth, tongue, throat, nose and other sense organs, and then reaches one's lung to stimulate said organs and nerves satisfying the smoker's physiological, psychological or social needs for his enjoying the fun of smoking. This way of smoking has many shortcomings. Such harmful components as nicotine, cigarette tar, CO, benzopyrene, acetone, arsenic and DDT contained in the smoke badly damage smokers' health and the carelessness in smoking easily causes fire, or loss of properties. These turn out to be the main reasons for prohibiting or quitting smoking. Tobacco smoke is rated by WHO as one of the A class cancer-causing components and a worldwide tendency of dropping cigarette smoking prevails. On one hand, all the countries on earth are taking measures for introducing limitations on tobacco production; but, on the other hand, millions of smokers are raising even more demands for tobacco, thus making smoking one of the largest troubles of the world.
CN1045691A provides a smoking article making use of an electrical resistance heating element and an electric power source that bring forth tobacco flavor or haze and lead to smoking-like effect.
CN 2047887U discloses a smoking device with solid extract containing some extracts and Chinese traditional medicine.
CN 2226826Y discloses a unharmful imitation cigarettes comprising a filter and tobacco flavor medium, characterized in that some cigarette filaments and Chinese traditional medicines are installed therein.
CN 1035762A discloses a substitute for cigarettes, the raw materials of which are Chinese traditional medicines.
CN 1107015A discloses a human life-promoting healthy product in which finely cut tobacco is replaced by a natural, good-for-health wild plant after being collected, dried, steamed up, cut into small pieces, baked, and rolled up.
CN 1134800A discloses a non-toxic cigarettes which take tea leaves and chrysanthemum non-toxic to human body as the main raw material instead of nicotine-containing tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,978 discloses a smoking system in which a medium having tobacco flavor is heated by an electric heating element.
In these patent references, some of them are still using tobacco as the raw material wherein the tobacco still burns, thus leading to smoking dusts and stumps pollution or fire accidents due to careless cigarette ignition etc., there can not be found fundamental improvement; some of them are soaking the cut tobacco in the innovated Chinese medicines or using directly the latter to replace tobacco wherein both the smoking feeling and quitting or curing effect are yet not satisfying. These cigarettes can but satisfy smoker's taste or smell preference; with improvement of living conditions, people hope that while smoking, beautiful music can be heard, and vicissitude of lights can be seen, leading to visual and audio enjoyments.